


Blaze Black Nuzlocke Notes

by Mewr11



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Just look through these and laugh at how bad I am at pokemon, These are just some notes, not actually a work (yet)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewr11/pseuds/Mewr11
Summary: So, I decided to run a Nuzlocke of @Drayano60 's Blaze Black ROM Hack with the intention of doing a story write-up / AAR. Then I realized that Blaze Black is really freaking difficult, so I'm posting the notes of all of my failed runs in case anybody gets a kick out of seeing somebody's butt handed to them.





	1. Run #4

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to run a Nuzlocke of @Drayano60 's Blaze Black ROM Hack with the intention of doing a story write-up / AAR. Then I realized that Blaze Black is really freaking difficult, so I'm posting the notes of all of my failed runs in case anybody gets a kick out of seeing somebody's butt handed to them.
> 
> About the ROM: Blaze Black is one of Drayano60's ROM Hacks, following in the same style as his previous works: The level curve has been significantly increased, and every pokemon (at the time of the game's creation) is present prior to the elite four. Furthermore, there are significant changes to Pokemon typings (IE Dewott gains the Fighting type, Farfetch'd is now Flying/Fighting, among others), moves (Cut is notably a 60 power Grass-type move, among others), Pokemon abilities (Most Hidden Abilities have replaced one of the normal abilities, like Vital Spirit Oshawott), and a bunch of other things I'm probably forgetting.
> 
> About the runs: The ruleset I'm using is posted at the start of every run. You may notice that this starts at run #4. That's because the first three runs all ended *really* quickly. Run #1 ended on Bianca - 1. Run #2 ended on Route 1. Run #3 ended to a Rattata that had flame wheel. Did I mention that this ROM Hack is brutal?

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

25 November:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset:  


  * Only catch 1st pokemon on a route 
    * Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count
    * Can catch shiny pokemon regardless of when they were encountered.
  * Name all pokemon (obviously)
  * If a pokemon faints, it must be released
  * All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature (when entering gym)



This is going to be difficult.

Failures: 3

Starter Pokemon:  
Oshawott (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Triton  
Nature: Lax  
Characteristic: Capable of taking hits  
Ability: Torrent (Ups water type moves in a pinch)

Route 1 Encounter:  
Zigzagoon (lv 5) (F)  
Name: Zenaida  
Nature: Lonely  
Characteristic: Impetuous and silly  
Ability: Pickup (Picks stuff up)

Zenaida faints while level grinding to a critical Dizzy Punch.

Route 2 Encounter: Accidentally ran away.

* * *

N - 1  


* * *

Triton vs Nincada:  
Triton Water Gun, Nincada faints.  
Triton vs Mankey:  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey Scratch  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey faints.  
Triton vs Purloin:  
Triton Water Gun, Purloin Scratch  
Triton Water Gun, Purloin faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

Dreamyard Encounter:  
Jigglypuff (lv 11) (F)  
Name: Sam  
Nature: Mild  
Characteristic: Highly curious  
Ability: Friend Guard (Reduces damage done to allies)

Sam faints to a field trainer's Rattata via Flame Wheel.

Triton is now overleveled for Cilan's gym.

Run over.


	2. Run #5

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

25 November:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset:  


  * Only catch 1st pokemon on a route 
    * Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count
    * Name all pokemon (obviously)
  * If a pokemon faints, it must be released
  * All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature



This is going to be difficult.

Failures: 4

Starter Pokémon:  
Oshawott (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Triton  
Nature: Impish (+D -SA)  
Characteristic: Often scatters things  
Ability: Vital Spirit (Prevents sleep)

* * *

Bianca - 1

* * *

Triton vs Tepig:  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tail Whip  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tail Whip  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tail Whip  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tackle  
Triton Tackle, Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

Cheren - 1

* * *

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton Tackle, Snivy Tackle  
Triton Tackle, Snivy Tackle  
Triton Tackle, Snivy Tackle  
Triton Tackle, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Route 1 Encounter:  
Sentret (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Timon  
Nature: Impish (+D -SA)  
Characteristic: Strong willed  
Ability: Keen Eye (Prevents loss of accuracy)

* * *

N - 1

* * *

Timon vs Nincada:  
Nincada Bug Bite, Timon Dizzy Punch  
Nincada Bug Bite, Timon Dizzy Punch  
Nincada Bug Bite, Timon Dizzy Punch, Nincada faints.

Timon vs Mankey:  
Timon switches out.

Triton vs Mankey:  
Triton switches in, Mankey Focus Energy  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey Scratch  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey Scratch  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey faints.

Triton vs Purloin:  
Triton Water Gun, Purloin Scratch  
Triton Water Gun, Purloin Assist -> Bug Bite  
Triton Tackle, Purloin faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

Route 2 Encounter:  
Caterpie (lv 6) (F)  
Name: Reyna  
Nature: Naive (+S -SD)  
Characteristic: A little quick tempered  
Ability: Suction Cups (Negates switch-out effects)

Reyna evolves Caterpie -> Metapod:  
Ability: Battle Armor (Protects against critical hits)

* * *

Bianca - 2

* * *

I forgot to take notes.  
Whoops.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

Reyna evolves Metapod -> Butterfree:  
Ability: Tinted Lens (Powers up not very effective moves)

* * *

Cheren - 2

* * *

Timon vs Starly:  
Starly Growl, Timon Dizzy Punch  
Starly Wing Attack, Timon Dizzy Punch  
Timon Quick Attack, Starly faints.

Timon vs Snivy:  
Timon switche out.

Reyna vs Snivy:  
Reyna switches in, Snivy Vine Whip  
Reyna Air Cutter, Snivy Oran Berry, Snivy Leer  
Reyna Air Cutter, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Dreamyard Encounter:  
Venonat (lv 11) (F)  
Name: Janine  
Nature: Docile  
Characteristic: Capable of taking hits  
Ability: Tinted Lens (Powers up not very effective moves)

Triton faints to a field trainer's Rattata via Bite (crit)  
Reyna faints to a field trainer's Rattata via Flame Wheel  
Timon faints to a field trainer's Rattata via Flame Wheel  
Janine faints to a field trainer's Rattata via Bite

Nuzlocke failed.


	3. Run #6

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

26 November:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset:  


  * Only catch 1st pokemon on a route 
    * Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count
    * Shiny pokemon may be caught regardless of the above. First encounter shinies don't affect the above.
  * Name all pokemon (obviously)
  * If a pokemon faints, it must be released
  * All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature



This is going to be difficult.

Failures: 5

Starter:  
Oshawott (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Triton  
Nature: Naive (+S -SD)  
Characteristic: Somewhat vain  
Ability: Vital Spirit (Prevents sleep)

* * *

Bianca - 1

* * *

Triton vs Tepig:  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tail Whip  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tackle  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Tackle  
Triton Tackle (crit), Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

Cheren - 1

* * *

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton Tackle, Snivy Leer  
Triton Tackle, Snivy Leer  
Triton Tackle, Snivy Tackle  
Triton Tackle, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Route 1 Encounter:  
Pidgey (lv 5) (F)  
Name: Ally  
Nature: Modest (+SA -A)  
Characteristic: Often dozes off  
Ability: Big Pecks (Prevents defense lowering)

* * *

N - 1

* * *

Ally vs Nincada:  
Ally Gust (crit), Nincada faints.

Ally vs Mankey:  
Ally Gust, Mankey Focus Energy  
Ally Gust, Mankey faints.

Ally vs Purrloin:  
Ally Pluck, Purrloin Scratch  
Ally Pluck, Purrloin faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

Route 2 Encounter:  
Weedle (lv 6) (F)  
Name: Bellatrix  
Nature: Calm (+SD -A)  
Characteristic: Somewhat stubborn  
Ability: Shield Dust (Prevents attacks' additional effects)

Bellatrix Evolves Weedle -> Kakuna  
Ability: Shed Skin (Heals status problems)

Bellatrix Evolves Kakuna -> Beedrill  
Ability: Sniper (Extra powerful crits)

* * *

Bianca - 2

* * *

Triton vs Meowth:  
Meowth Fake Out, Triton Flinch  
Meowth Bite, Triton Water Gun  
Meowth Scratch, Triton Water Gun  
Potion heals Triton, Meowth Scratch  
Meowth Scratch, Triton Water Gun, Meowth faints.

Triton vs Tepig:  
Potion heals Triton, Tepig Tackle  
Triton Water Gun (crit), Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

Bellatrix faints to a field trainer's Starly via Wing Attack.

* * *

Cheren - 2

* * *

Ally vs Starly:  
Ally Quick Attack, Starly Growl  
Starly Wing Attack, Ally Pluck  
Ally Quick Attack, Starly Wing Attack, Ally faints.

Triton vs Starly:  
Starly Growl, Triton Water Gun, Starly faints.

Triton vs Snivy:  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tail Whip  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Snivy Vine Whip (crit), Triton faints.

Cheren defeats Hilda

* * *

Nuzlocke failed.


	4. Run #7

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

26 November:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset: 

  * Only catch 1st pokemon on a route 
    * Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count
    * Shiny pokemon are not bound by the above. First encounter shinies do not effect the above.
  * Name all pokemon (obviously)
  * If a pokemon faints, it must be released
  * All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature



This is going to be difficult.

Failures: 6

Starter Pokemon:  
Oshawott (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Triton  
Nature: Hardy (N)  
Characteristic: Likes to relax  
Ability: Vital Spirit (Prevents sleep)

* * *

# Bianca - 1

* * *

Triton vs Tepig:  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tail Whip  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tackle (crit)  
Triton Tackle (crit), Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

* * *

# Cheren - 1

* * *

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton Tackle, Snivy Leer  
Snivy Leer, Triton Tackle  
Triton Tackle, Snivy Tackle  
Snivy Tackle, Triton Tackle, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Route 1 Encounter:  
Pidgey (lv 5) (F)  
Fainted due to Water Gun (crit)

* * *

# N - 1

* * *

Triton vs Nincada:  
Triton Water Gun, Nincada faints.

Triton vs Mankey:  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey Leer  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey Scratch  
Triton Tackle, Mankey faints.

Triton vs Purrloin:  
Triton Water Gun, Purrloin Growl  
Triton Water Gun, Purrloin faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

Route 2 Encounter:  
Poochyena (lv 6) (F)  
Name: Shenzi  
Nature: Naive (+S -SD)  
Characteristic: Quick to flee  
Ability: Quick Feet (Boost speed when status inflicted)

* * *

# Bianca - 2

* * *

Shenzi vs Meowth:  
Meowth Fake Out, Shenzi flinches  
Meowth Scratch, Shenzi Howl  
Meowth Scratch, Shenzi Howl  
Potion heals Shenzi, Meowth Bite  
Meowth Scratch, Shenzi Howl  
Meowth Scratch, Shenzi Tackle, Meowth faints.

Shenzi vs Tepig:  
Potion heals Shenzi, Tepig Ember  
Shenzi Tackle, Tepig Ember, Shenzi faints.

Triton vs Tepig:  
Triton Water Gun, Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

# Cheren - 2

* * *

Triton vs Starly:  
Starly Wing Attack, Triton Water Gun  
Starly Wing Attack, Triton Water Gun, Starly faints.

Triton vs Snivy:  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle, Snivy Oran Berry  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Tackle  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Vine Whip  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle  
Potion heals Triton, Snivy Tackle  
Snivy Vine Whip, Triton Tackle, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Dreamyard Encounter:  
Venonat (lv 12) (F)  
Name: Janine  
Nature: Jolly (+S -SA)  
Characteristic: Scatters things often  
Ability: Tinted Lens (Powers up non-effective moves)

Dreamyard Gift:  
Pansear (lv 10) (M)  
Name: Oranapi  
Nature: Quiet (+SA -S)  
Characteristic: Proud of its power  
Ability: Gluttony (Eats berries early)

* * *

# Cilan - Gym 1

* * *

Oranapi vs Snivy:  
Cilan rotates right.

Oranapi vs Bulbasaur:  
Bulbasaur rotates in, Oranapi Acrobatics  
Potion heals Bulbasaur, Oranapi Scratch  
Cilan rotates left.

Oranapi vs Snivy:  
Snivy rotates in, Oranapi Incinerate  
Cilan rotates right.

Oranapi vs Bulbasaur:  
Bulbasaur rotates in, Oranapi Incinerate, Bulbasaur faints.

Oranapi vs Pansage:  
Pansage Work Up, Oranapi Acrobatics, Pansage Oran Berry  
Cilan rotates left.

Oranapi vs Snivy:  
Snivy rotates in, Snivy Growth, Oranapi Acrobatics, Snivy faints.  
Oranapi vs Turtwig:  
Cilan rotates right.

Oranapi vs Pansage:  
Pansage rotates in, Pansage Bite, Oranapi Acrobatics  
Potion heals Oranapi, Cilan rotates right.

Oranapi vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Chikorita Razor Leaf.  
Cilan rotates right.

Oranapi vs Turtwig:  
Turtwig rotates in, Oranapi Acrobatics, Turtwig faints.

Oranapi vs Treecko:  
Treecko Leech Seed, Oranapi Acrobatics, Treecko faints.

Oranapi vs Pansage:  
Pansage rotates in  
Cilan rotates right.

Oranapi vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Oranapi Acrobatics, Chikorita Razor Leaf  
Cilan rotates left.

Oranapi vs Pansage:  
Pansage rotates in, Pansage Bite, Oranapi Incinerate, Pansage faints.

Oranapi vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in  
Potion heals Oranapi, Chikorita Synthesis  
Oranapi Acrobatics, Chikorita faints.

Hilda defeats Cilan.

* * *

Triton Evolves Oshawott -> Dewott

Oranapi faints to a wild Spinda via Uproar

* * *

# Cheren - 3

* * *

Janine vs Staravia  
Staravia Wing Attack, Janine Poison Powder, Staravia takes poison  
Super Potion heals Janine, Staravia Quick Attack, Staravia takes poison  
Potion heals Janine, Staravia Quick Attack, Staravia takes poison  
Janine switches out.

Triton vs Staravia:  
Triton switches in, Staravia Growl  
Triton Razor Shell, Staravia faints.

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton switches out.

Janine vs Snivy:  
Janine switches in, Snivy Growl  
Snivy Growth, Janine Poison Powder, Snivy takes poison  
Snivy Vine Whip (crit), Janine Struggle Bug, Snivy Sitrus Berry, Snivy takes poison  
Snivy Leaf Tornado (miss), Janine Struggle Bug, Snivy atkes poison  
Snivy Leaf Tornado (miss), Janine Struggle Bug, Snivy faints.

Janine vs Panpour:  
Janine Signal Beam, Panpour Acrobatics, Janine faints.

Triton vs Panpour:  
Triton Cut, Panpour faints.

Triton vs Roggenrola:  
Triton Razor Shell (Roggenrola Sturdy), Roggenrola Headbutt  
Triton Razor Shell (miss), Roggenrola Sand Attack  
Triton Cut, Roggenrola faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Route 3 Encounter:  
Mareep (lv 14) (F)  
Name: Volura  
Nature: Calm (+SD -A)  
Characteristic: Likes to thrash about  
Ability: Overcoat (Protects against weather)

Volura Evolves Mareep -> Flaaffy

Wellspring Cave Encounter:  
Aron (lv 14) (F)  
Name: Erin  
Nature: Relaxed ((+D -S)  
Characteristic: Alert to sounds  
Ability: Rock Head (Immune to recoil)

Striaton City Encounter:  
Psyduck (lv 16) (F)  
Name: Mara  
Nature: Serious (N)  
Characteristic: Often dozes off  
Ability: Cloud Nine (Eliminates all effects of weather)

Erin faints to a field trainer's Luxio via Double Kick  
Volura faints to a field trainer's Nuzleaf via Earthquake

* * *

# N - 2

* * *

Mara + Triton vs Drillbur + Bronzor:  
Drillbur Dig, Mara Water Gun (miss), Triton Razor Shell (miss), Bronzor Extra Sensory  
Triton Razor Shell (miss), Drillbur Dig, Mara Water Gun, Bronzor Extra Sensory  
Super Potion heals Mara, Triton Karate Chop, Drillbur Dig, Bronzor Extra Sensory  
Super Potion heals Triton, Drillbur Dig, Mara Water Gun, Bronzor Extra Sensory, Drillbur faints.

Mara + Triton vs Tympole + Bronzor:  
Potion heals Mara, Triton Cut, Tympole Mud Shot (crit), Bronzor Extra Sensory  
Super Potion heals Triton, Potion heals Mara, Tympole Bubble Beam, Bronzor Extra Sensory  
Triton Razor Shell, Tympole Mud Shot, Bronzor Extra Sensory, Mara Confusion, Tympole faints.

Mara + Triton vs Zorua + Bronzor:  
Zorua Fury Swipes, Triton Karate Chop, Bronzor Imprison, Mara Water Gun, Zorua faints.

Mara + Triton vs Vulpix + Bronzor:  
Super Potion heals Triton, Vulpix Confuse Ray, Triton Razor Shell, Bronzor Extra Sensory, Vulpix Faints.

Mara + Triton vs Bronzor:  
Triton Razor Shell, Bronzor faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

Mara is now overleveled for the Lenora's Gym.

Pinwheel Forest Encounter:  
Makuhita (lv 16) (M)  
Fainted due to Triton Tackle.

Triton fainted to a gym trainer's Porygon via Psybeam.

Nuzlocke failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought for sure I was going to die to Cheren-2, but the eleven potions I had held me through and I didn't take a single crit. I have a new-found appreciation for healing items after this run, because WOW I used a ton of them.


	5. Run #8

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

29 November:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset:

  * Only catch 1st pokemon on a route 
    * Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count
    * Shiny pokemon are not bound by the above. First encounter shinies do not effect the above.
  * Name all pokemon (obviously)
  * If a pokemon faints, it must be released
  * All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature



This is going to be difficult.

Failures: 7

Starter Pokemon:  
Oshawott (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Triton  
Nature: Docile (N)  
Characteristic: Hates to lose  
Ability: Torrent (Powers up Water-type moves at low health)

* * *

#  Bianca - 1 

* * *

Triton vs Tepig:  
Tepig Tail Whip, Triton Tackle  
Triton Tackle (crit), Tepig Tail Whip  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Tackle  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Tackle, Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

#  Cheren - 1 

* * *

Triton vs Snivy:  
Snivy Tackle, Triton Tackle  
Snivy Leer, Triton Tackle  
Snivy Tackle, Triton Tackle (crit), Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Route 1 Encounter:  
Pidgey (lv 3) (F)  
Name: Ally  
Nature: Relaxed (+D -S)  
Characteristic: Often scatters things  
Ability: Tangled Feet (Raises evasion if confused)

* * *

#  N - 1 

* * *

Ally vs Nincada:  
Nincada Harden, Ally Gust  
Nincada Scratch, Ally Gust, Nincada faints.

Ally vs Mankey:  
Ally Gust, Mankey Focus Energy  
Ally Gust, Mankey faints.

Ally vs Purrloin:  
Ally switches out.

Triton vs Purrloin:  
Triton switches in, Purrloin Assist becomes Scratch  
Purrloin Scratch, Triton Water Gun  
Purrloin Assist becomes Focus Energy, Triton Water Gun  
Purrloin Scratch, Triton Tackle, Purrloin faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

Route 2 Encounter:  
Patrat (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Gunnison  
Nature: Hasty (+S -D)  
Characteristic: Very Finicky  
Ability: Analytic (Boosts power when last to move)

* * *

#  Bianca - 2 

* * *

Gunnison vs Meowth:  
Meowth Fake Out, Gunnison flinches  
Gunnison switches out.

Ally vs Meowth:  
Ally switches in, Meowth Bite  
Meowth Bite, Ally Pluck  
Meowth Bite, Ally Tackle, Meowth faints.

Ally vs Tepig:  
Ally switches out.

Triton vs Tepig:  
Triton switches in, Tepig Ember  
Tepig Tail Whip, Triton Water Gun  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Water Gun  
Potion heals Tepig, Potion heals Triton  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Water Gun  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Tackle, Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

#  Cheren - 2 

* * *

Gunnison vs Starly:  
Starly Wing Attack, Gunnison Tackle  
Potion heals Gunnison, Starly Wing Attack  
Gunnison switches out.

Triton vs Starly:  
Triton switches in, Starly Wing Attack  
Starly Wing Attack, Triton Water Gun, Starly faints.

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton switches out.

Ally vs Snivy:  
Ally switches in, Snivy Vine Whip  
Snivy Tackle, Ally Pluck, Ally steals Oran Berry  
Snivy Tackle, Ally Pluck, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Dreamyard Encounter:  
Ralts (lv 12) (F)  
Teleported away. FML. I forgot that Ralts learned Teleport.

Ally faints to wild Spinda via Tackle (crit)  
Gunnison faints to wild Spinda via Tackle

Dreamyard Gift Pokemon:  
Pansear (lv 10) (M)  
Name: Kiawe  
Nature: Sassy (+SD -S)  
Characteristic: Sturdy Body  
Ability: Gluttony (Early berry use)

* * *

#  Cilan - Gym 1 

* * *

Kiawe vs Snivy:  
Snivy Twister, Kiawe Acrobatics  
Cilan rotates left.

Kiawe vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Kiawe Incinerate, Chikorita Razor Leaf  
Cilan rotates left.

Kiawe vs Bulbasaur:  
Bulbasaur rotates in, Kiawe Incinerate, Bulbasaur Sleep Powder  
Cilan rotates right.

Kiawe vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Kiawe is asleep, Chikorita Synthesis  
Cilan rotates right.

Kiawe vs Snivy:  
Snivy rotates in, Snivy Tackle, Kiawe Acrobatics, Snivy faints.

Kiawe vs Pansage:  
Cilan rotates right.

Kiawe vs Bulbasaur:  
Bulbasaur rotates in, Kiawe Acrobatics, Bulbasaur faints.

Kiawe vs Turtwig:  
Kiawe Acrobatics, Turtwig Stealth Rock  
Kiawe Incinerate, Turtwig faints.

Kiawe vs Treecko:  
Cilan rotates right.

Kiawe vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Kiawe Acrobatics, Chikorita Wring Out  
Potion heals Kiawe, Cilan rotates left.

Kiawe vs Treecko:  
Treecko rotates in, Treecko Grass Whistle  
Cilan rotates right.

Kiawe vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Kiawe is asleep, Chikorita Razor Leaf  
Cilan rotates left.

Kiawe vs Treecko:  
Treecko rotates in, Treecko Absorb, Kiawe is asleep  
Cilan rotates left.

Kiawe vs Pansage:  
Pansage rotates in, Pansage Protect, Kiawe Acrobatics (protected)  
Pansage Work Up, Kiawe Acrobatics  
Cilan rotates left.

Kiawe vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Kiawe Acrobatics, Chikorita faints, Cilan rotates right.

Kiawe vs Pansage:  
Cilan rotates right.

Kiawe vs Treecko:  
Treecko rotates in, Treecko Grass Whistle, Kiawe is asleep  
Treecko Leech Seed, Kiawe Acrobatics, Kiawe takes Leech Seed  
Potion heals Treecko, Kiawe Incinerate, Kiawe takes Leech Seed  
Treecko Quick Attack, Kiawe Incinerate, Treecko faints, Cilan rotates left.

Kiawe vs Pansage:  
Potion heals Kiawe, Pansage Bite (crit), Kiawe takes Leech Seed  
Potion heals Kiawe, Pansage Bite, Kiawe takes Leech Seed  
Potion heals Kiawe, Pansage Bite, Kiawe takes Leech Seed

<Game Crash when attempting to rotate>

I'm not sure what that's all about, but nothing I can really do. Challenge failed, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that I would have ended up beating Cilan anyways, his Pansage was just doing too much damage.


	6. Run #9

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

03 December:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset:

  * Only catch 1st pokemon on a route 
    * Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count
    * Shiny pokemon are not bound by the above. First encounter shinies do not effect the above.
  * Name all pokemon (obviously)
  * If a pokemon faints, it must be released
  * All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature



This is going to be difficult.

Failures: 8

Alright, back after about a week. Let's get this run going.

Starter Pokemon:  
Oshawott (lv 5) (M)

* * *

#  Bianca - 1 

* * *

Triton vs Tepig:  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Tackle  
Tepig Tail Whip, Triton Tackle  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Tackle  
Tepig Tackle, Triton faints.

Well, that was an uninspiring return. Oh well, run 10 will be up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really hate Nuzlockes sometimes


	7. Run #10

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

03 December:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset:

  * Only catch 1st pokemon on a route 
    * Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count
    * Shiny pokemon are not bound by the above. First encounter shinies do not effect the above.
  * Name all pokemon (obviously)
  * If a pokemon faints, it must be released
  * All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature



This is going to be difficult.

Failures: 9

Uh, well, I hope this goes better than last time.

Starter Pokemon:  
Oshawott (lv 5)  
Name: Triton  
Nature: Careful (+SD -SA)  
Characteristic: A little quick-tempered  
Ability: Torrent (Boosts water moves when hurt)

* * *

# Bianca - 1

* * *

Triton vs Tepig:  
Triton Tackle (crit), Tepig Tail Whip  
Triton Tackle, Tepig Tackle  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Tackle, Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

# Cheren - 1

* * *

Triton vs Snivy:  
Snivy Leer, Triton Tackle  
Snivy Tackle, Triton Tackle  
Snivy Tackle, Triton Tackle  
Snivy Tackle, Triton Tackle, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Route 1 Encounter:  
Pidgey (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Peter  
Nature: Hasty (+S -D)  
Characteristic: Proud of its Power  
Ability: Tangled Feet (Raises evasion when confuesd)

* * *

# N - 1

* * *

Peter vs Nincada:  
Peter Gust, Nincada Harden  
Peter Gust, Nincada faints.

Peter vs Mankey:  
Peter Gust, Mankey Focus Energy  
Peter Gust, Mankey faints.

Peter vs Purrloin:  
Peter switches out.

Triton vs Purrloin:  
Triton switches in, Purrloin Scratch  
Purrloin Scratch, Triton Water Gun  
Purrloin Assist -> Low Kick, Triton Water Gun  
Purrloin Scratch, Triton Tackle, Purrloin faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

Route 2 Encounter:  
Purrloin (lv 8) (F)  
Name: Kuro  
Nature: Timid (+S -A)  
Characteristic: Good perserverance  
Ability: Limber (Cannot be paralyzed)

* * *

# Bianca - 2

* * *

Kuro vs Meowth:  
Meowth Fake Out (crit), Kuro flinch  
Potion heals Kuro, Meowth Bite  
Meowth Scratch, Kuro Feint Attack  
Potion heals Kuro, Meowth Scratch (crit)  
Potion heals Kuro, Meowth Scratch  
Meowth Scratch, Kuro Feint Attack, Meowth faints.

Kuro vs Tepig:  
Kuro switches out.

Triton vs Tepig:  
Triton switches in, Tepig Tackle  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Water Gun  
Potion heals Triton, Tepig Tackle  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Water Gun  
Potion heals Tepig, Triton Water Gun  
Tepig Tackle, Triton Water Gun, Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

# Cheren - 2

* * *

Kuro vs Starly:  
Kuro Feint Attack, Starly Growl  
Kuro Feint Attack, Starly Wing Attack (crit), Kuro faints.

Triton vs Starly:  
Starly Growl, Triton Water Gun, Starly faints.

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton switches out.

Peter vs Snivy:  
Peter switches in, Snivy Leer  
Snivy Tackle, Peter Pluck steals Oran Berry  
Peter Pluck, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Dreamyard Gift Pokemon:  
Pansear (lv 10) (M)  
Name: Guy  
Nature: Hardy (N)  
Characteristic: Loves to eat  
Ability: Blaze (Boosts fire moves when hurt)

* * *

# Cilan - Gym 1

* * *

Guy vs Snivy:  
Snivy Growth, Guy Acrobatics  
Potion heals Snivy, Guy Incinerate  
Snivy Magical Leaf (crit), Guy Incinerate, Snivy faints.

Guy vs Pansage:  
Potion heals Guy, Pansage Protect (failed)  
Cilan rotates left.

Guy vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Guy Acrobatics, Chikorita Razor Leaf  
Cilan rotates left.

Guy vs Bulbasaur:  
Bulbasaur rotates in, Guy Acrobatics, Bulbasaur Sleep Powder  
Hilda rotates right.

Peter vs Bulbasaur:  
Peter rotates in, Peter Pluck, Bulbasaur faints.

Peter vs Turtwig:  
Cilan rotates right.

Peter vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Peter Pluck, Chikorita faints.

Peter vs Treecko:  
Cilan rotates right.

Peter vs Pansage:  
Pansage rotates in, Pansage Work Up, Peter Pluck  
Cilan rotates right.

Peter vs Turtwig:  
Turtwig rotates in, Peter Pluck, Turtwig Razor Leaf  
Peter Pluck, Turtwig faints, Cilan rotates right.

Peter vs Treecko:  
Cilan rotates right.

Peter vs Pansage:  
Pansage rotates in, Pansage Bite, Peter flinch  
Potion heals Peter, Pansage Magical Leaf  
Potion heals Peter, Cilan rotates left.

Peter vs Treecko:  
Treecko rotates in, Treecko Grass Whistle (miss)  
Cilan rotates right.

Peter vs Pansage:  
Pansage rotates in, Pansage Protect, Peter Pluck (protected)  
Pansage Magical Leaf, Peter Pluck, Pansage faints, Cilan rotates left.

Peter vs Treecko:  
Peter Pluck, Treecko faints.

Hilda defeats Cilan

* * *

Dreamyard Encounter:  
Igglybuff (lv 12) (F)  
Name: Samantha  
Nature: Serious (N)  
Characteristic: Quick to flee  
Ability: Cute Charm (Contact may cause infatuation)

Peter faints to Field Trainer's Munna via Psybeam

Samantha faints to Wild Audino via Doubleslap (crit)

Triton evolves Oshawott -> Dewott

* * *

# Cheren - 3

* * *

Guy vs Staravia:  
Staravia Quick Attack, Guy Incinerate  
Staravia Double Team, Guy Scratch  
Guy Scratch (miss), Staravia Wing Attack  
Guy Scratch, Staravia faints.

Guy vs Roggenrola:  
Guy switches out.

Triton vs Roggenrola:  
Triton switches in, Roggenrola Headbutt (crit)  
Potion heals Guy, Roggenrola Headbutt  
Triton Razor Shell (Roggenrola sturdy), Roggenrola Headbutt  
Triton Cut, Roggenrola faints.

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton switches out.

Guy vs Snivy:  
Guy switches in, Snivy Growth  
Snivy Leaf Tornado, Guy Flame Burst, Snivy Sitrus Berry  
Snivy Wrap, Guy Flame Burst, Snivy faints.

Guy vs Panpour:  
Guy switches out.

Triton vs Panpour:  
Triton switches in, Panpour Acrobatics, Triton faints.

Guy vs Panpour:  
Guy Acrobatics, Panpour Hone Claws <\- Panpour knows Water Pulse. I should have died here.  
Guy Acrobatics, Panpour faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Wellspring Cave Encounter:  
Aron (lv 13) (M)  
Name: Aaron  
Nature: Bold (+D -A)  
Characteristic: Quick to flee  
Ability: Sturdy (Always endures at least one hit)

Striaton City Encounter:  
Slowpoke (lv 16) (F)  
Name: Leah  
Nature: Bold (+D -A)  
Characteristic: Scatters things often  
Ability: Regenerator (Heals when withdrawn)

Aaron faints to Field Trainer's Blitzle via Shock Wave  
Leah faints to Field Trainer's Mareep via Thunder Wave

Guy faints to Field Trainer's Phanpy via Rollout

Nuzlocke failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have noticed that, for the first time, I didn't catch a Dreamyard pokemon before heading to Cilan. That's so I could abuse the rustling grass, which in this ROM hack contains a lot of very useful pokemon, like starters. The idea is to catch an Audino in the Dreamyard so that in routes with more powerful rustling pokemon, like Pinwheel forest, I can dupes clause my way into a starter.


	8. Run #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while off for the holidays, and just finished a run that I started roughly two months ago. Skips run #11, in which I got crit on route 1, because why would anything go my way. Run #11 did have my first female starter, though, so that's cool.

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

13 December:

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

03 December:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset:

  * Only catch 1st pokemon on a route 
    * Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count
    * Shiny pokemon are not bound by the above. First encounter shinies do not effect the above.
  * Name all pokemon (obviously)
  * If a pokemon faints, it must be released
  * All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature



This is going to be difficult.

Failures: 11

Starter Pokemon:  
Oshawott (lv 5) (M)  
Name: Triton  
Nature: Naive (+S -SD)  
Characteristic: Strongly Defiant  
Ability: Vital Spirit (Prevents Sleep)

* * *

# | Bianca - 1 |

* * *

Triton vs Tepig:  
Tepig Tail Whip, Triton Tackle  
Tepig Tail Whip, Triton Tackle (crit)  
Triton Tackle, Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

# | Cheren - 1 |

* * *

Triton vs Snivy:  
Snivy Leer, Triton Tackle (crit)  
Snivy Tackle, Triton Tackle  
Triton Tackle, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Route 1 Encounter:  
Bidoof (lv 6) (M)  
Name: Castor  
Nature: Naughty (+A -SD)  
Characteristic: Quick Tempered  
Ability: Moody (Raises one stat, lowers another each turn)

* * *

# | N - 1 |

* * *

Castor vs Nincada:  
Nincada Harden, Castor Tackle  
Nincada Bug Bite (crit), Castor faints.

Triton vs Nincada:  
Triton Water Gun, Nincada faints.

Triton vs Mankey:  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey Leer  
Triton Water Gun, Mankey Scratch  
Triton Tackle, Mankey faints.

Triton vs Purrloin:  
Triton Water Gun, Purrloin Growl  
Triton Water Gun, Purrloin faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

Route 2 Encounter:  
Weedle (lv 8) (F)  
Name: Bellatrix  
Nature: Careful (+SD -SA)  
Characteristic: Good Perserverance  
Ability: Shield Dust (Blocks secondary effects)

Bellatrix evolves Weedle -> Kakuna  
Ability: Shield Dust -> Shed Skin (Heals own status issues)

Bellatrix evolves Kakuna -> Beedrill  
Ability: Shed Skin -> Sniper (Extra powerful crits)

* * *

# | Bianca - 2 |

* * *

Bellatrix vs Meowth:  
Meowth Fake Out, Bellatrix flinch  
Bellatrix Cross Poison, Meowth faints.

Bellatrix vs Tepig:  
Bellatrix Cross Poison, Tepig Tail Whip  
Potion heals Tepig, Bellatrix Poison Tail, Tepig takes poison  
Bellatrix Poison Tail, Tepig faints.

Hilda defeats Bianca.

* * *

# | Cheren - 2 |

* * *

Triton vs Starly:  
Starly Growl, Triton Water Gun  
Starly Wing Attack, Triton Water Gun  
Starly Wing Attack, Triton Water Gun, Starly faints.

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton Switches out.

Bellatrix vs Snivy:  
Bellatrix switches in, Snivy Vine Whip  
Bellatrix Cross Poison, Snivy faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Dreamyard Gift:  
Pansear (lv 10) (M)  
Name: Kikazaru  
Nature: Lax (+D -SD)  
Characteristic: Loves to eat  
Ability: Blaze (Ups fire attacks when hurt)

* * *

# | Cilan - Gym 1 |

* * *

Bellatrix vs Snivy:  
Cilan rotates right.

Bellatrix vs Bulbasaur:  
Bulbasaur rotates in, Bellatrix Cross Poison, Bulbasaur Secret Power  
Cilan rotates left.

Bellatrix vs Snivy:  
Snivy rotates in, Bellatrix Cross Poison, Snivy faints.

Bellatrix vs Pansage:  
Cilan rotates right.

Bellatrix vs Bulbasaur:  
Bulbasaur rotates in, Bellatrix Cross Poison, Bulbasaur faints.

Bellatrix vs Turtwig:  
Cilan rotates right.

Bellatrix vs Chikorita:  
Chikorita rotates in, Bellatrix Cross Poison, Chikorita faints.

Bellatrix vs Treecko:  
Cilan rotates right.

Bellatrix vs Pansage:  
Pansage rotates in, Bellatrix Cross Poison, Pansage Oran Berry, Pansage Work Up  
Cilan rotates left.

Bellatrix vs Treecko:  
Treecko rotates in, Bellatrix Cross Poison, Treecko faints, Cilan rotates right.

Bellatrix vs Pansage:  
Pansage Protect, Bellatrix Cross Poison (protected)  
Bellatrix Cross Poison, Pansage faints, Cilan rotates right.

Bellatrix vs Turtwig:  
Bellatrix Cross Poison, Turtwig faints.

Hilda defeats Cilan.

* * *

Dreamyard Encounter:  
Lunatone (lv 12)  
Fainted due to Twinneedle

* * *

# | Cheren - 3 |

* * *

Triton vs Staravia:  
Staravia Growl, Triton Water Gun  
Staravia Quick Attack, Triton Water Gun  
Staravia Wing Attack, Triton Water Gun, Staravia faints.

Triton vs Snivy:  
Triton switches out.  


Bellatrix vs Snivy:

Bellatrix switches in, Snivy Leaf Tornado  
Bellatrix Cross Poison, Snivy faints.

Bellatrix vs Panpour:  
Bellatrix Cross Poison, Panpour Acrobatics  
Bellatrix Cross Poison, Panpour faints.

Bellatrix vs Roggenrola:  
Bellatrix switches out.

Kikazaru vs Roggenrola:  
Kikazaru switches in, Roggenrola Sand Attack  
Potion heals Triton, Roggenrola Sand Attack  
Kikazaru switches out.

Triton vs Roggenrola:  
Triton switches in, Roggenrola Headbutt  
Triton Razor Shell (crit) (Roggenrola Sturdy), Roggenrola Sand Attack  
Triton Water Gun, Roggenrola faints.

Hilda defeats Cheren.

* * *

Triton evolves Oshawott -> Dewott

(During the Wellspring Cave battle, I accidentally used Acrobatics on Cheren's Snivy. Whoops.)

Route 3 Encounter:  
Audino (lv 14) (F)  
Name: Angela  
Nature: Modest (+SA -A)  
Characteristic: Scatters things often  
Ability: Serene Grace (Boosts likelyhood of additional effects)

Striaton City Encounter:  
Slowpoke (lv 16) (M)  
Name: George  
Nature: Hasty (+S -D)  
Characteristic: Quick to Flee  
Ability: Drizzle (Causes rain)

Wellspring Cave Encounter:  
Whismur (lv 15) (M)  
Name: Styro  
Nature: Hasty (+S -D)  
Characteristic: Often dozes off  
Ability: Soundproof (Immune to sound)

Pinwheel Forest Encounter:  
Torchic (lv 15) (M)  
Name: Blaise  
Nature: Relaxed (+D -S)  
Characteristic: Highly Persistent  
Ability: Blaze (Ups fire moves when hurt)

Styro faints to Field Trainer's Lombre via Water Gun. (NB this happened during an uproar)

Blaise evolves Torchic -> Combustken

* * *

# | N - 2 |

* * *

Drillbur + Bronzong vs Kikazaru + George:  
Kikazaru Flame Burst -> Bronzong, Drillbur Mud Shot -> Kikazaru, George Water Gun -> Drillbur, Bronzong Rollout -> Kikazaru  
Drillbur Dig, Kikazaru Flame Burst -> Bronzong, Bronzong Rollout -> Kikazaru  
Kikazaru switches out.

Drillbur + Bronzong vs Triton + George:  
Triton switches in, Drillbur Dig -> Triton, George Water Gun -> Drillbur, Drillbur faints, Bronzong Rollout -> Triton.

Zorua + Bronzong vs Triton + George:  
Zorua Prusuit -> George, George faints, Super Potion heals Triton, Bronzong Rollout -> Triton.

Zorua + Bronzong vs Triton + Blaise  
Triton Karate Chop -> Zorua, Zorua Fury Swipes -> Triton, Blaise Ember -> Bronzong, Bronzong Rollout -> Triton  
Triton Karate Chop -> Zorua, Zorua faints, Blaise Ember -> Bronzong, Bronzong faints.

Tympole + Vulpix vs Triton + Blaise:  
Blaise switches out.

Tympole + Vulpix vs Triton + Angela:  
Vulpix Quick Attack -> Angela, Triton Razor Shell -> Vulpix, Tympole Mud Shot -> Triton  
Tympole Bubble Beam -> Angela, Vulpix Flame Burst -> Angela, Angela Hidden Power -> Tympole, Triton Razor Shell -> Vulpix, Vulpix faints.  


Tympole vs Triton + Angela:  
Tympole Mud Shot -> Triton, Angela Hidden Power -> Tympole, Triton Cut -> Tympole, Tympole faints.

Hilda defeats N.

* * *

# | Lenora - Gym 2 |

* * *

Bellatrix + Kikazaru vs Stantler + Herdier:  
Bellatrix and Kikazaru switch out.

Triton + Blaise vs Stantler + Herdier:  
Triton and Blaise switch in, Stantler Extrasensory -> Blaise, Herdier Retaliate -> Triton (crit)  
Super Potion heals Triton, Super Potion heals Blaise, Stantler Extrasensory -> Blaise, Herdier Charm -> Triton  
Blaise switches out.

Triton + Angela vs Stantler + Herdier:  
Angela Switches in, Stantler Extrasensory -> Triton, Triton Karate Chop -> Stantler, Herdier Charm -> Angela  
Triton Switches out.

Kikazaru + Angela vs Stantler + Herdier:  
Kikazaru switches in, Stantler Extrasensory -> Kikazaru, Angela Secret Power -> Stantler, Herdier Retaliate -> Kikazaru  
Super Potion heals Kikazaru, Herdier Helping Hand, Stantler Retaliate -> Kikazaru, Angela Secret Power -> Stantler (Stantler paralyzed)  
Super Potion heals Kikazaru, Kikazaru Lava Plume, Herdier Retaliate -> Angela, Stantler Retaliate -> Angela  
Super Potion heals Angela, Super Potion heals Stantler, Kikazaru Lava Plume (Angela Burned), Herdier Retaliate -> Kikazaru  
Potion heals Kikazaru, Burn Heal heals Angela, Herdier Helping Hand, Stantler can't move due to paralysis  
Herdier Helping Hand, Kikazaru Acrobatics -> Stantler, Angela Secret Power -> Herdier, Stantler Retaliate -> Angela  
Super Potion heals Angela, Kikazaru Lava Plume, Herdier faints, Stantler faints.

Kikazaru + Angela vs Furret + Bouffalant:  
Furret Thunderbolt -> Kikazaru, Kikazaru Acrobatics -> Bouffalant, Angela Secret Power -> Bouffalant, Bouffalant Retaliate -> Angela  
Super Potion heals Angela, Potion heals Kikazaru, Furret Follow Me, Bouffalant Rock Tomb (miss)  
Furret Follow Me, Bouffalant Rock Tomb -> Kikazaru, Kikazaru Acrobatics -> Furret, Angela Secret Power -> Furret  
Potion heals Kikazaru, Furret Thunderbolt -> Angela, Kikazaru Lava Plume (crit Bouffalant), Bouffalant Sitrus Berry, Bouffalant Revenge -> Angela  
Super Potion heals Angela, Furret Thunderbolt -> Angela, Bouffalant Retaliate -> Angela, Kikazaru Lava Plume, Furret faints.

Kikazaru + Angela vs Bibarel + Bouffalant:  
Super Potion heals Angela, Potion heals Kikazaru, Bibarel Aqua Tail -> Kikazaru, Kikazaru faints, Bouffalant Retaliate -> Angela.

Bellatrix + Angela vs Bibarel + Bouffalant:  
Potion heals Angela, Bellatrix Rock Smash -> Bouffalant, Bouffalant Arial Ace -> Bellatrix, Bibarel Retaliate -> Angela  
Bellatrix Rock Smash -> Bouffalant, Bouffalant faints, Angela Secret Power -> Bibarel (Bibarel paralyzed), Bibarel Retaliate -> Angela.

Bellatrix + Angela vs Bibarel + Watchog:  
Super Potion heals Bellatrix, Bellatrix Rock Smash -> Bibarel, Watchog Retaliate -> Angela, Angela faints, Bibarel Retaliate -> Bellatrix.

Bellatrix + Triton vs Bibarel + Watchog:  
Super Potion heals Bellatrix, Super Potion heals Triton, Watchog Retaliate -> Triton, Bibarel Retaliate -> Bellatrix  
Super Potion heals Bellatrix, Bellatrix Rock Smash -> Bibarel, Watchog Hypnosis -> Bellatrix, Bibarel Curse  
Awakening heals Bellatrix, Bellatrix Rock Smash -> Bibarel, Watchog Retaliate -> Triton, Triton faints, Bibarel Retaliate -> Bellatrix.

Bellatrix + Blaise vs Bibarel + Watchog:  
Bellatrix Rock Smash -> Watchog, Watchog Retaliate -> Blaise, Blaise faints, Bibarel can't move due to paralysis.

Bellatrix vs Bibarel + Watchog:  
Super Potion heals Bellatrix, Watchog Hypnosis (miss), Bibarel Aqua Tail -> Bellatrix  
Bellatrix Rock Smash (miss), Watchog Hypnosis (miss), Bibarel Amnesia  
Bellatrix Rock Smash (miss), Watchog Crunch -> Bellatrix, Bellatrix faints.

Lenora defeats Hilda.

Run failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lenora. Honestly, I'm not sure how I can win that fight without a rock or steel type. Problem with that strategy is that I have a 35% chance to get one in Wellspring, a 10% chance at the Dreamyard, and 10% outside Pinwheel forest. So, That leaves roughly 50% of runs that I don't catch one that I need a strategy for. Anyways, until next time.


	9. Run #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've done a run of this. Run #13 was in February and I kinda lost interest in that one. In an effort to make this easier on myself, I've significantly pared down the notes I've taken, now only listing KO hits and important battle patterns instead of listing every move. Also, in the six months since I've done one of these, I've gotten rusty. You'll see.

Nuzlocke Notes: Blaze Black.

07 August:

Name: Hilda  
Battle Style: Set  
Ruleset:  
* Only catch 1st pokemon on a route  
* Unless this pokemon would be a duplicate, in which case, it doesn't count  
* Shiny pokemon are not bound by the above. First encounter shinies do not effect the above.  
* Name all pokemon (obviously)  
* If a pokemon faints, it must be released  
* All pokemon must be at most 1 level higher than a Gym Leader's signature  
Wow, it's been a while. Hope I don't forget how to do this.

Starter:  
Oshawott (lv 5) (F)  
Name: Amphitrite  
Nature: Modest (+SA -A)  
Characteristic: Likes to run.  
Ability: Vital Spirit (Prevents Sleep)

\---  
Hilda vs Bianca  
\---  
Amphitrite defeats Tepig with Tackle

Hilda defeats Bianca.  
\---  
Hilda vs Cheren  
\---  
Amphitrite defeats Snivy with Tackle

Hilda defeats Cheren.  
\---

Route 1 Encounter:  
Zigzagoon (lv 5) (F)  
Name: Linnea  
Nature: Naive (+S -SD)  
Characteristic: Strong Willed  
Ability: Gluttony (Eats berries early)

\---  
Hilda vs N  
\---  
Linnea defeats Nincada with Tackle (crit)  
Amphitrite defeats Mankey with Water Gun  
Amphitrite defeats Purrloin with Water Gun

Hilda defeats N.  
\---

Route 2 Encounter:  
Meowth (lv 8) (F)  
Name: Nala  
Nature: Hasty (+S -D)  
Characteristic: Likes to fight  
Ability: Pickup (Picks up items)

\---  
Hilda vs Bianca (2)  
\---  
Nala defeats Meowth with Scratch  
Amphitrite defeats Tepig with Water Gun

Hilda defeats Bianca.  
\---

Linnea sweeps Lass Eri's team with Headbutt. "Training together," sure.  
Nala faints to that goddamned Rattata with Bite (crit)  
Linnea faints to that goddamned Rattata with Flame Wheel

Dreamyard Gift:  
Pansear (lv 10) (M)  
Name: Kikazaru  
Nature: Naughty (+A -SD)  
Characteristic: Very finicky  
Ability: Blaze (Ups fire moves in a pinch)

\---  
Hilda vs Cheren (2)  
\---  
Amphitrite defeats Starly with Water Gun  
Kikazaru defeats Snivy with Incinerate

Hilda defeats Cheren.

Kikazaru faints to Waiter Maxwell's Budew with Absorb (+6)  
Amphitrite faints to Waiter Maxwell's Budew with Absorb (+6)

Run failed.  
Maxwell got off a stun spore followed by a water sport on Kikazaru, then spammed growth until he was at +6. Really nothing I could do without any paralyz heals.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use any of this for your own purposes, go for it. If you post anything using this material, just let me know and link back here. If you would like more detailed notes in future runs, just let me know what you'd like to see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
